russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce learned on high school life in the new Iskul Bukol
Published: Thursday, January 05, 2017 (photo: Mr. Fu, Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair), Mely Tagasa, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher's school desk), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair), Kazel Kinouchi (teacher's school desk), JC Tejano, Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Tess Antonio (teacher's school desk), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Aldred Gatchalian, Victor Basa (classroom of Diliman High School in Iskul Bukol set)) The cast members of IBC-13’s newest Saturday primetime comedy Iskul Bukol As K-12’s inception and implementation of the school year, this will be dominate the sitcom with the new set of junior and senior high school classmates of Diliman High School for teens and young girls. Following the continued success of T.O.D.A.S. and Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13 is set to bring back the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol—a revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom will transform into a curriculum-based sitcom as the millennial high school era that will educate and learn every Saturday night. According to the show’s head writer Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, the new concept of Iskul Bukol will be aligned with DepEd's K-12 high school curriculum for the millennial high school level in terms of using a high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above in order to target our young viewers, because they wanted to give the Secarats young talents a chance to further showcase their acting talents. “Nag-aral sa high school kasi nila nung mga bata,ng Secarats para sa bagong Iskul Bukol,” Lhuvirizz Martin told The Manila Times in an interview. A veteran of TV shows such as Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7) and T.O.D.A.S. (IBC-13), Lhuvrizz Martin said it was Direk Bert de Leon who decided to direct back in Iskul Bukol, so that the young talents under Secarats Artist Group will portray the high school classmates in the revival of the sitcom for the high school level. Iskul Bukol will feature today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano, who are pretty as the high school classmate girls, with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, who dubbed as the "King of All Media," in his very first primetime TV sitcom. It also features the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice teacher of Diliman High School. The setting for the new Iskul Bukol will now set in Diliman High School, the public high school which will feature the millennial characters: a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and a gay principal. Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Keith said she is really excited about the project and ready for her new role one of the lead stars of the sitcom because she enjoys in high school life. Showcasing an array of millennial characters, their hilarious encounters and feel-good pranks, the curriculum-based program will surely make viewers laugh in the most interesting high school teenagers while teaching the good values and the lession for high school girls. Raisa also experienced her model of Secarats Artist Group, where she started doing comedy. Joyce is pretty she has finally been given her first major role in a TV sitcom. Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskul Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Joining Keith, Raisa, Joyce, Tonton and Alodia in the the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, the gay principal of Diliman High School, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School as the only member of the original cast who had a crush on Principal Oscar, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Patrick Destura as the popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla and introducing Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia; Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn; and Victor Basa as Raffy, the coach of Diliman High School. Also in the cast are Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny Cacai Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family Mr. Matthew, Mariel Rodriguez as Raisa's mother, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father, and the high school classmates of Diliman High School: Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas, and Miguel David. Iskul Bukol premieres on January 7 after PBA on IBC-13.